Erukidō
, |species= |gender=Male |blood type=AB |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=182 cm |weight-part1=71 kg |rank-part1=ANBU |affiliations= Land of Demons, Konohagakure |teams=Konohagakure's Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai |classification = Sensor |occupations= Scientist |nature type=Lightning Release, Wind Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan~Explanted, Mangekyō Sharingan~Explanted |Kekkei Tota= |unique traits=Immortality |relationship=Angra Mainyu~Brother |jutsu= ''Chakra Enhanced Strength'', ''Chakra Sensing Technique'' Flying Swallow, Genjutsu: Sharingan Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Lightning Release Armour, Silent Killing Technique, Strong Fist, Verg Avesta, Yin Healing Wound Destruction |tools= Claymore Military Rations Pill, }} Erukidō (エンキドゥ) is the brother of Angra Mainyu and a member of Konohagakure's ANBU regime. He previously served as a scientist in the Land of Demons, until a haywire experiment lead to the deaths of most of its population. Background Erukidō is the son of an unknown couple, born within the Land of Demons. He was the eldest brother of two children, the other being given no name at all. Erukidō got along well with his brother, in spite of the lack of names, embarking on numerous adventures, purely existent via their imagination, or trivially-physical. They were trained in the basic modes of melee combat, Erukidō always out-rivaling his brother in all cases. As he grew up, Erukidō was taken under the wing of one of the head scientists, who due to there being a shortage of scientists, sought to make him one. During this phase he came into a decreasing amount of contact with his brother, until they made no more. The scientists, Erukidō included researched methods to otherwise cleanse themselves from the evil they were born with from birth. After numerous years, they hypothesized that this could be attained by imposing all the blame, all of humanity's evil on one, lone, nameless being. It was much to Erukidō's shock that, it was his brother who was selected to serve as their land's scapegoat. However, he was full aware that he lacked the means to stop the scientists, and that it was his role to test hypothesis' upon invention. Post-operation, Erukidō fled the scene, no longer deeming himself worthy of looking at his brother. He infused himself with the formula for immortality as redemption for his sin, although ended up incapacitating himself for several months on end due to sheer shock. When he awakened, he bore witness to his brother massacring the nation's residents. He remained secluded underground for a number of months, until the massacring had ceased, before returning to the surface world. It was then that he lost word of his brother's whereabouts. No longer scientist, nor brother under the assumption that he was now an only child of a murdered couple, Erukidō traveled the continent in search of meaning, eventually stumbling upon Konohagakure. It was there that he took up residence and joined its ranks, eventually being promoted to ANBU. When Genesis merged with the village, Erukidō came to learn of a peculiar individual, an immortal just like himself. He soon came to learn that that immortal, was none other than his brother. Even after that individual assumed the rank of ANBU Buntaichō, Erukidō attempted to make no contact with him. So long as his brother still lived, his conviction would continue. It was also during this time that he contracted a life-threatening illness, and up until present has been periodically consuming medication, although only producing short-term effects. The illness threatening to take his life some number of months later, Erukidō became desperate to redeem himself, for his brother's sake. When he dicovered that his brother was becoming blind due to the blinding symptom of Mangekyō Sharingan-over-usage, Erukidō donated his eyes to him. Appearance Erukidō is a tanned, muscular male with brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wears little clothing, only a broad cloth with a makeshift cloth belt concealing the entirety of his body otherwise-not laid bare to plain sight. He additionally wears a tribal-bone necklace, bandages around his forearms and thighs, and a knot symbolizing his family-tie, and ultimately friendship to and with his brother, Angra Mainyu. Erukidō's long, messy hair and generally unkempt appearance has often led others to refer to him as a beast, or archaic berserker. Personality Erukidō seems to greatly appreciate nature, and he finds it as a relief that the world still remains beautiful even with the destruction of lands, such as his homeland. He is happy to sit about to enjoy the magnificent natural landscape. Erukidō loves his brother dearly, enough to punish himself with a similar level of torture the latter was subjected to, as well as going as far as to excommunicate himself from him as conviction for not only allowing the Land of Demon's scientists to experiment on him, but also for his participation in the spectacle. He is particularly playful, and disapproves of the notion of killing, rather preferring to level his foes until they're left in a near-death state; nonetheless, it's a warped form of thinking.